Rags And Riches
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Amu and Utau. Poor and rich. But when Utau, is left with nothing, she meets Amu at a run-down diner. Amu had dreams of becoming a baker, but quit since she didn't have the money or anything. Now, with Utau's business smarts and Amu's talents, they plan to start a bakery. Can these two girls that start out in the gutters, make it up the scale and become successful business women?


**I know that I keep making new stories and not finish the others, but I REALLY feel like I need to get these ideas out! Anyway, I've been watching 2 Broke Girls so much, that I decided to make a story about Amu and Utau with the theme of 2 Broke Girls! BUT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE TONS OF DIFFERENCES! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Summary: Hoshina Utau was a rich girl, until a major bank incident, leaving her family poor. Her father was accused of theft and taken to jail. Without parents, Utau finds herself wandering the streets of Tokyo. She stops at a diner and there she meets Hinamori Amu, a waitress with no future but her own place. After some persuasion, Amu takes Utau in, even getting her a job at the diner, to help her get back on her feet. But Utau learns that Amu had a dream to be a well-known baker but gave up on it. A new road leads to Utau and Amu partnering up to reach that dream and make it big. And there will also be a bit of romance, Amuto and Kutau, in that mix.**

* * *

**Ages**

**Amu = 17**

**Utau = 17**

**Ikuto = 18**

**Kukai = 18**

**Miki (the upstairs neighbor/friend) = 18**

**Yoru (chef) = 19**

**Ryu (cashier) = 17**

**Armando (manager) = 26**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A pinkette ran back and forth, giving food that the customer's ordered. Her honey-gold eyes looked emotionless, but that was just her new-found rebellious attitude showing.

"Pick-up!" the chef, Yoru, shouted and rang the bell. "Hurry up Amu!"

"I'm on it," I called back. "Oh Yoru, when you find a little time, stop staring at my boobs you perv." She gave a half-hearted smile, took the food, and dropped off the people's orders.

"Waitress, over here," a man in his late 20s shouted.

"Sorry, I don't serve hipsters," Amu insulted with a fake smile.

"Amu, over here," the cashier Ryu called her over. Ryu had a goofy smile plastered on his face, his fiery red hair covering one of his orange eyes. "Did you hear? The new boss fired Charlene. Apparently, she was doin' some pretty nasty stuff in the freezer." The pinkette gave a genuine laugh. Ryu was the only one who could make her smile in the crappy diner.

The door opened and a tall girl with hip-length blonde hair pulled into pigtails walked in. The slightly disgusted look on her face was pretty clear to anyone who paid at least a shred of attention. The clothes she was wearing just screamed 'rich chick'. But in her violet eyes, it looked like she was about to cry any minute.

"Um, I'd like a job please," she said to Amu.

"Do you even know _how_ to get a job? Better yet, do you have any idea what a résumé is?"

"Of course, but no one else will give me a job. I'm begging you! My family and I don't have _any_ money left! I have nowhere to go, all my funds were taken away, and my dad was taken to jail!"

"Who are you, Hoshina Yutaka's daughter?" Amu asked sarcastically. But the answer she got was not what she expected. The blond only gave a weak, sad smile. "Wait a minute! _You're_ Hoshina's daughter!? You're Hoshina Utau, the billionaire!"

"I was a billionaire," Utau sadly said. "I really need this job; I have no other options."

"Well…"

* * *

"Okay, so we'll split the tips we made. Give me yours."

Utau lifted her purse up and dumped out a bunch of cash. "If you're wondering how I got all this, I simply sold those cupcakes in the display for 600 yen **(A/N: That's six dollars in America)**. I can't believe the dope who baked them would only sell them for 200." Then she gave out a giggle, expecting her co-worker to laugh too.

Amu crossed her arms and stated with a sarcastic smile, "I'm that dope."

The laughter immediately ceased. "They're great, super delicious," the blonde nervously said, covering up her unintended insult.

"Nice save." The pinkette took the whole wad of cash and split it in half. Then she slid one of the stacks of yen to Utau and stood up from the both, grabbing her jacket at the same time. "Well, I gotta go home. It takes 3 subways and I really don't want to get assaulted for the 100th time."

Utau mimicked Amu's movements and walked out of the diner as well. "Well, I guess I should find some nice park bench to sleep on. The townhouse I lived in was confiscated by real estate agents."

Amu scoffed. "Don't think I'll feel sympathy. There's a dark empty space where a normal person's heart is."

"Yeah, you make that pretty clear with the dead look in your eyes. So…I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

As the two girls when their separate ways, the pinkette couldn't resist looking back at the blonde, but quickly turned back so she wouldn't notice. The truth was, she kind of _did_ feel sorry for Utau. She had everything and now had nothing. Even though Amu had nothing to begin with, she knew how it felt to have something suddenly taken for you.

As the pinkette approached her little apartment, she heard loud music coming from the upper level. She hated that people on the top floor always got better stuff because they could afford higher ground. When she opened the door to her own trashy place, her ex-boyfriend, Sousha, was leaning on her counter.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned him, glaring.

"Oh baby, I've missed you so much," he smoothly said, leaning close to her face.

"Well, I haven't. So leave." Pushing him away, Amu maneuvered around him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Please give me another chance. I know what will change your mind." He suddenly kissed her for an entire minute.

"Well…" Amu smiled, dazed, "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try again. Just make sure you don't try any more than what I say."

* * *

The next day, Amu got on the subway, wearing her waitress uniform. She squeezed through all the people until she found a vacant pole to grab so she wouldn't fall. But something was off when there was snoring coming from behind her. It was Utau, asleep and using her suitcase as some kind of pillow.

"Utau…?" She reached out and touched the blonde's hand, only to be punched in the stomach. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Utau quickly opened her eyes to see Amu clutching her stomach in pain. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought someone was trying to abduct me. I had nowhere else to go. The park rangers kicked me out and the subway was my only option."

Amu sighed and finally snapped. "I'll take you to my apartment, so get your stuff and keep your mouth shut until we get there." Utau smiled a little and nodded, grabbing her bag and following her new possible friend.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. It was completely out of my character. I opened the door and lead her into my apartment. The girl actually thought I was robbed! Yeah, like robbers would go that low, even if they were criminals.

"Okay, that door leads to my room." I pointed at the only door that looked in good condition. "If you go in there, I won't hesitate to hurt you." I pointed to the other doors, telling her where the bathroom and backyard was. "I need to go out and get some stuff. So behave and don't make a mess."

Utau giggled and looked around. "No problem. You've already done that for me."

All I did was roll my eyes and shut the door behind me, forgetting that someone else than Utau was in my apartment.

**Utau's POV**

I reluctantly sat on one of the chairs when Amu left. I didn't know exactly what to do to pass the time. She had no magazines, no books, no games, nothing. That's when I thought of something. I unzipped my bag, digging through it. I pulled out my waitress uniform and ran to the sink. I stuck the stained cloth in and turned the knob to get some hot water. I felt a tap on my shoulder and shrieked. Turning around, I saw a SUPER HOT guy with spiky brown hair.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I responded, saying, "I'm Utau, Amu's…let's say possible friend."

He smirked at me and leaned in a bit too close for comfort. "I'm Sousha. And may I say, you are mighty fine."

I quickly got away from him because I knew it was wrong and also his name meant "player". "Considering you're here, I think you're Amu's boyfriend. And I am not going to stand here and let you manipulate her because you think you're all that. She's a great girl from as far as I've seen. She is worth so much more than…you."

I went back, took my uniform out of the sink, and stormed out. I didn't know what I would say to Amu.

**Normal POV**

Later that day, Amu walked into the diner and saw Utau cleaning a table. "What happened?" she asked the blonde. "I went back to the apartment and you weren't there."

"Oh! Um…I thought I'd get a jump start and learn the ropes a bit more," Utau replied nervously.

"Listen, I need to talk to you."

"Why? What did he say? Did he tell you the truth or lie to your face?"

That caught Amu's attention. "He? Do you mean Sousha?"

She sighed and looked at the pinkette. "I just want to tell you that you deserve a lot better than him. He's a jerk."

"Just stop. I'm not a little girl. I can do what I want. And since you think you can do anything Blondie, I'll let you finish work here… I'm going home…"

"Wait! Amu! You can't leave me to take care of this full diner by myself!" Utau turned to Ryu with worried eyes. "Is she really just leaving me here?"

The redhead just shrugged. "Well, she isn't coming back," he said.

* * *

Amu pushed open the door to her, what she thought was empty, apartment. But when she wasn't ever three steps in, she could hear moaning and groaning from her bedroom. She just couldn't stand it anymore. The anger consumed her as she yelled, "SOUSHA!"

Said boy came out of her room in only a blanket. "Amu!"

"I want you out! I don't even want to see your face for as long as I live!"

"Whoa! Come on ba–"

"Don't you dare call me babe! Don't call me anything! In fact, don't talk to me at all." With those words, she left to apologize to Utau and find some way to make it up to her.

When she got back to the diner, she spotted Utau with a ton of plates in her hand. She was trying really hard to not mess up her job. For once in a long time, Amu was touched at what she was seeing. She dumped all this work on the blonde out of anger, but she was doing everything she could to succeed anyway.

Amu quickly made her way to Utau and took some of the plates. "You handle those and I'll handle these."

"Amu… You came back."

"Hey. You may get a lot of things in this world wrong, but you did the right thing for me. I forgot what I even saw in that asshole anyway. I mean, sure he had looks, but I forgot to see what was really underneath."

Utau laughed. "I know right. Hot guys make girls go stupid sometimes."

After the two friends finished filling out orders and pocketing tips, they walked and took the subway back to Amu's apartment together.

"To make it up to you," Amu began, "we can come back into town tomorrow to get the stuff you left behind."

"But everything is completely locked away," Utau pointed out.

"There isn't anything you care about a lot that you can't help but need it?"

How the hell the two girls ended up with a black horse in Amu's backyard would always be hard for Amu to explain. The strange part was that nobody cared they just took a horse from the stable downtown. But at least it was a pretty funny story they could share.

"So you just decided you'd keep your stallion in my yard?" the pinkette inquired.

"I can't help but take the opportunity when I see it. I also have another opportunity with your pastries. I was thinking we could open a bakery and we just need 25,000,000 yen to make it happen."

"_Just_ 25 million?" Amu scoffed. "Did you hit your head on a tree branch while I wasn't looking?"

"Listen for a second. We work two jobs, raise 200,000 yen a month, and we can reach that price in over a year. You'll be the labor and I'll be management. What do you think?"

Amu feigned thinking for a little bit. "I think it's crazy enough that it just might work."

_And that was the beginning of something great…_

* * *

**There you go! I've been dying to make this story! Now I have! I'll try to update my other stories whenever I can! Bye for now ~nya!**


End file.
